Prom Night
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: It's the night of the Prom and Alice isn't going because she has no one to go with, but a certain somebody can change that.


Hi! This is my first story so please no flames.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bakugan

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

It was the night of the prom. Runo was going with Dan, Julie was going with Billy, Marucho was going with a girl from his class and Mira was going with Ace. I don't have anyone to go with. I might as well not go. Then my phone rang.

"Hello," I said

"Hi Alice! Are you going to the prom? Can you help me get ready please?" Runo asked.

"Sure, I'll help. I'll see you in ten minutes," I didn't tell her I wasn't going, but I would have to later. I got my sweater and left the house. When I got to Runo's house, she opened the door before I rang the doorbell.

"Alice come in and help me please," she said. We went up to her room. It was a mess! She had dresses everywhere and make up all over the place. We looked through all the dresses and finally found one.

"Runo, how about this one?" I asked her. It was a sleeveless blue dress that went up to her knees.

"Ok! Thanks Alice" she said and she went to change. I sat on her bed and waited for her. Then suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Hi Alice," It was Shun. I'm always nervous around him. I've been crushing on him for years.

"Where are you right now?" he asked.

"At Runo's why?"

"I just wanted to give the pencil I lent back to you,"

"O ok," I was disappointed. I thought he would ask me to go to the prom with him or something, but why would someone like him like me.

"So I'll see you later,"

"Bye," I said and turned off my phone. Runo came back out and we started to put make up on her.

Shun's P.O.V.

It's the night of the prom. I really want to ask Alice to go with me but why would she. I'm not like other guys at school. Dan's at my house right now. He wants to "help" me ask out Alice.

"Buddy, it's no sweat. Just ask her," Dan is stupid sometimes. Alice and I aren't like Runo and him. I don't even know if she likes me or not.

"It isn't that easy Dan,"

"Just call her and ask her where she is," So I called her.

"Hello," Her voice sounded so innocent and sad for some reason.

"Hi Alice," I was getting nervous.

"Where are you right now?" I asked. Should I ask her now?

"At Runo's why?" she asked.

"I just wanted to give the pencil I lent back to you," I couldn't do it so I made up a lame excuse.

"O ok," she sounded disappointed for some reason. Maybe she does feel the same way.

"So I'll see you later," I said.

"Bye," I feel so stupid.

"Well that didn't go the way I expected," Dan said.

"You think?" I said.

"Just get dress and I'll worry about the rest,"

"What are you going to Dan?" I asked. I hope it isn't another dumb idea of his.

"Don't worry, It'll work this time. I promise," I sighed and went upstairs to change into something more suitable.

Alice's P.O.V.

We've finally finished. Runo looked beautiful that night. Runo's phone suddenly started to ring.

"Hello,"

"…"

"Ok,"

"…"

"Alright, bye" I wonder who she was talking to. It was probably Dan bcause she seemed happy.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It was Dan. He's just telling me he'll come in 10 minutes," she said.

"I guess I'll go now,"

"You can just wear one of my dresses so you won't be late," she said. Now I'll have to tell her.

"I'm not going Runo," I said

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"I don't have anyone to go with," I said

"It doesn't matter,"

"I'm not going to go," I stated. It seemed like she got my point. So I was about to leave.

"Alice, why don't you try on a dress for fun? I need something to think about because I'm really nervous," Runo said. I smiled and picked up a red strapless dress. I went to try it on. It was tight at the top and loose below the waist. It went up to my knees and fit perfectly. I went out of the bathroom to show Runo, but she wasn't in her room so I went downstairs.

"Runo!" I cried. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'm in the kitchen Alice, can you get it?" I opened the door and I was surprised at what I saw. It was Shun. He was wearing a tuxedo and was holding flowers.

"Hi Alice, these are for you," he handed me the flowers and I smiled at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Even though I could have guessed already. I just wanted to hear him say it.

"To return your pencil," he gave me a small smile. I took the pencil and placed it on the table next to the door.

"Alice, do you want to go to the prom with me?" he asked. I smiled at him and nodded. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He placed his arms around my waist and embraced me back. We kissed afterwards and then he said something I've been waiting for him to say for so long.

"I love you Alice,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

That is the end of my first ever Fanfiction story. I hope you enjoyed it and please review or leave a comment.

-MarshmellowsSleeping


End file.
